


And All I See is You

by SmollymaukShortleaf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Circus kids, Disaster Gay Molly, Emotional Support Yasha, First chapter anyways, Fluff, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, He/Him Mollymauk, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Insecure Molly, Other, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, Post-rez Molly, QPP Molly and Yasha, Ratings will be updated, Thank you Widomauk discord, They're so in love guys, dressfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/pseuds/SmollymaukShortleaf
Summary: "You know that anyone who has a problem with it isn't worth your time." She assured softly as she tucked a stray curl of hair behind his horn. It wasn't the first time Mollymauk had worn something like this. His circus family approached it with mixed amusement but overall positively. Any others he mostly ignored.'Fuck 'em.'  was the usual train of thought. Molly was still figuring out who he was and he would do so unabashedly.So why the fuck is it suddenly a problem now?
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	And All I See is You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, the lovely DottoraQM did a reading of this for the Widomauk Winter Exchange!
> 
> You can listen [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662963)
> 
> Here I am with posting another fic instead of finishing one!  
> I've actually had this one laid out for quite a while, so I'm glad I started working on it
> 
> As with my other CR fics, big thank you to the Widomauk Discord server.
> 
> Title from Thank You by Dido.
> 
> I apologize if the formatting is a little wonky! The editor did not want to work for me.

Yasha sighed heavily at her post outside of the washroom. The Nein were going to a gala for a job - simple reconnaissance - but of course, _someone_ is having a crisis.

"I don't understand the problem, Molly. You gushed over it at the shop. Said you _had_ to buy it."

"I know! It's quite lovely!" 

"But?"

"But....I don't know!" he groaned and began rapidly tapping his fingernails on the marble counter top. 

Yasha pinched the bridge of her nose.

" _ **Mollymauk**_."

' _Ouch, full name_.' 

Well, he deserved it. Yasha usually didn't push or pry, but Molly knew his melodrama would only get so far with her. He was only delaying the inevitable.

"What if he doesn't like it?" came the soft answer. Maybe she wouldn't realize how distressed he was over something so...stupid.

"That's what this is about? Caleb?" Molly knew her tone wasn't judgmental, but he grumbled nonetheless.

"Caleb will love it, you'll see. Now will you let me come in?"

The response was only a noncommittal hum. Good enough for her.

Molly stared into the mirror as he let his best friend fuss over him. His pierced tail, glittering with new jewelry, still flicked against the ground. It's not like this was anything new, but these _feelings_...well, he's had a lot of new and confusing feelings in this third life.

"You know that anyone who has a problem with it isn't worth your time." She assured softly as she tucked a stray curl of hair behind his horn. It wasn't the first time Mollymauk had worn something like this. His circus family approached it with mixed amusement but overall positively. Any others he mostly ignored. 

'Fuck 'em.' was the usual train of thought. Molly was still figuring out who he was and he would do so unabashedly.

So why the fuck is it suddenly a problem now?

"I know, Yash. I just..."

Molly took a deep breath and set his usual determined look on his face. Yasha was right! If Caleb thought what he was wearing was odd, that was his own problem!

"Mollymauk? Are you almost ready?" came Caleb's voice outside of the room. Yasha watched his resolute visage plummet. His tail curled up again, thrashing against floor.

Yasha grinned impishly.

"Good timing." she remarked loudly and promptly fled the room.

"Yasha? _Yasha!_ " he hissed.

"Oh good, you're here. Molly needs help buttoning up." Yasha gave him a hard pat on the shoulder that left the wizard wincing.

"But you were-"

She was already gone. 

" _Ach_ , ok I am coming in."

"Wait!"

Caleb withdrew his hand from the door handle.

"Molly? Is everything all right?"

"I- yeah. You can, uh...you can come in. I'm just, wearing something different than usual."

Caleb wasn't exactly sure what was meant by *different.* Molly's taste was certainly extravagant, what in Exandria was he to expect? 

Caleb entered the room and rounded the corner. He abruptly came to a halt and stared wide-eyed at the tiefling in front of him.

Molly was wearing a black, floor length dress that draped across his shoulders and back into a gauzy cape. Caleb could see the lattice of fine gold chains glittering at the deep V that dipped down his chest. His arms were bare, save the golden cuff shaped into a snake adorning his left bicep. Molly's eyes were painted maroon and gold.

"Hi." Molly wiggled his fingers in a sheepish wave. He pulled the cape aside to reveal the open back of the dress.

"I need some help."

Caleb moved forward. He was less wide-eyed, now looking at Molly with a thoughtful expression. He ran his hand over the gauzy fabric of the cape.

"I um...figured I might try something new and it looked pretty and-"

' _Aw shit, I'm babbling like an idiot!_ '

Caleb pressed a finger gently to Molly's slightly parted lips.

"Hush, _schatzi_." was all his wizard uttered before moving behind him. 

After a few moments, Molly peeked up at the mirror. Caleb looked deep in concentration, as if poring over one of his precious books, while slowly fastening the back of the dress. 

He stifled a shudder at feeling Caleb's fingers gently - _deliberately?_ \- drag against his back. That traitorous tail lashed once again, swiping the other man across the shins. Molly swallowed hard.

At last their eyes met as the final clasp was fastened.

Caleb's face was carefully composed as always, but Molly could see a heat simmering in his eyes.

Without breaking their gaze, Caleb slid a hand to Molly's abdomen and drew the Tiefling close against himself. Molly couldn't take his eyes off of the mirror as he watched Caleb brush long violet hair aside to lay a soft kiss to his neck.

"You look exquisite, _liebling_." Caleb sighed against his skin. This time, Molly didn't try to stop how his body shook at the feeling. 

" _Breathe_ , Mollymauk."

Molly obeyed, of course. He allowed the tension that grasped his body to recede and finally succumbed to Caleb's warmth. They lingered there, hands laced, enjoying each other's presence. 

Caleb gently broke the silence. His voice was gentle and steady.

"You thought that I would find it off-putting that you are wearing a dress?" 

"Most men don't wear dresses." Caleb let out an amused huff.

"You are not 'most men' Mollymauk. Perhaps I have misconstrued, but I don't believe you always look at yourself as such."

"Not always. I mean, I like being a man but, I dunno. I think I'm somewhere in between?"

"When I was new - in the circus - I tried on Ornna's dresses and found I liked them. And no one cared." 

Molly recalled his riotous "youth", figuring out himself and constantly grasping for the next thing that made him feel unequivocally _Molly_. 

"But now, after everything...I guess I'm afraid. Things seem different with the people you care about."

Caleb smiled against Molly's shoulder.

"It is alright for you to be nervous, Mollymauk. I know that you are not so blasé as you lead others to believe. As for the others, they will not care. They might not fully understand, but they will have no problem with it."

Then Caleb gazed so lovingly at him that the tiefling couldn't hope to curb the magenta flush creeping onto his ears and cheeks.

"It doesn't matter how you dress. You are Molly and you will always look beautiful to me. That is all that matters." He tilted Molly's chin down to press a tender kiss to his lips.

"Now _schatz_ , I believe we have places to be."

They departed the washroom hand in hand, into Molly's lavish room. 

"Just need my heels, darling."

Molly sat in a small alcove lined with teal velveteen cushions. As he bent down to slide into the heels, the high slit in the skirt allowed Caleb to catch a glimpse of leg clad in lace to mid thigh.

Molly flashes a toothy grin.

Caleb feels faint.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.
> 
> Molly in dresses is my thing, guys. Also Molly with body chains.  
> Ok...maybe Molly is just my thing.


End file.
